Now, this is weird
by braen
Summary: Superboy has an idea, Impulse thinks it's great... and Robin just comes along to make sure noone gets hurt. Situated back in the begginign of YOung Justice, to do a happy, funny fic to get rid of all the Teen titans angst. third chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

I friend of mine asked for a funny and happy fanfic. She asked because my fics don't tend to be really that happy, nearly never.

I tried, but had to goi back in time to find a timeline where a happy and funny fic would feel right.

So, this stupidity here and the succesive chapters are the result. Enjoy and have fun. It's its sole purpose.

**-I-**

"That's absurd", said Robin, hands on his hips, his oh-so-grown-up look upon him.

"It's not", retorted Kon'el, defending himself.

"It's too. It's like the most stupid idea you've ever had", his tone implying the super had had quite a few of them, "only raised to cube."

"Since?"

"Since the beggining?" Tried Robin.

"Yeah? Impulse thinks it's a great idea."

Robin raised his eyebrows, smiled drily and pointed to the trees, where a red blur was visible now and then.

"Ok, ok", admited Superboy, "Bad example. But it's not absurd!"

"Of course it is. Just because some nuts on TV talked about flying saucers in this area..."

"Oooh, that's it? You don't belive in aliens all of a sudden? Let me give you a list. What about Lobo, Martian Manhunter, Starfire, **_Superman_**, Golden Booster...?"

"He is from the future, you moron, not an alien. And of course I beli... I _know_ there are alien life forms. But that doesn't mean I go on a martian chase everytime a loony talks about it in MTV"

"Why have you come, then?"

"I can't let you two on the loose and still call myself responsible."

"What's that suposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

Superboy opened his mouth to speak, but he was too slow.

"Ivefounditdeepinthewoodstheresaspaceshipanditswreckedbutitsstillaspaceshipandivefounditinthewoods!"

The rest of Young Justice (that is, Robin and Superboy) looked at Impulse in silence for a few seconds while the speedster grinned, very proud of himself.

"Imp, please, slow down", asked Superboy.

"And make sense", begged Robin.

Bart seemed anoyed, but still took a deep breath.

"I've found a spaceship in the woods."


	2. Chapter 2

-II-

"Ha! Now, what's absurd?", asked superboy, beaming triumphally.

"**THIS** is absurd"

Robin signalled in the general direction of the... the... the _thing _Impulse had showed them.

It was a Flying Saucer, no doubt. I mean, only way of makig it more of a Flying Saucer was sticking a note saying: "Look, it's a Flying Saucer!". It was flat and round, grey, cold and metalic, with its tiny protuberance of a cabin. It was loopsided, one of its legs wrecked, and it seemed dirty and battered, blackened as if struk by some lighting. And all in all it was no bigger than a truck cabin.

And it was absurd because... well.. because the reason Ed Wood was considered the worst director ever was that his films were only acurate when they showed THE END. And just barely.

"Do you think it's real?" Asked Impulse. "I can't find an opening."

He was rounding the ship at superspeed. It was a wonder he was seeing it at all.

"Let me see", volunteered Superboy.

"Guys.. we should be careful around that thing"

"I can..." Bart began .

"NO! DON'T..."

But it was too late. Vibrating, he phased his head through the metalic surface, half dissapearing.

That same instant, something shrieked inside the cabin.

Impulse yelled too, tugging his head out and getting behind Superboy.

"There's a... there's a thing in this thing!"

"I bet I can take it out with my Tactile Telekinesi".

"Sure you can. But we should be really careful. We don't now if the lifeform inside it is hostile or..."

But Robin let his voice trail off and die, because, obviously, they were not listening. Nooooooooo. Of course not. Superboy was using his Tactile Telekinesi to open the cabin as if it was made of tin, while Impulse ran around him, describing in a nearly undecipherable babbling the terrible alien life form inside it.

"Itwasgreenandflatandreallybig.Becareful!Itssquekingstillringsinmyheadand..."

A ray hitting Superboy silenced the speedster.

The super gasped, landing on his back, swearing in a very inapropriate manner.

"I told you to be careful!" Said Bart.

"I was being careful!" Superboy stood up, massaging his chest. "Anyway, I'm fine, it just tickled. Let me put my hands over that thing and..."

But there was no thing to put his hands on.

Still, Robin didn't lower his bo.

"No way! There was something inside that thing before!" Protested Impulse. "I saw it"

"Perhaps it was some hologram" Proposed Superboy "Part of the security sistem. Like the ray"

"A shrieking hologram?"

"An alarm?"

"Shhhh" Tried Robin, his ear trying to tune in.

"An alarm my ass! I know what I saw! And it was really ugly."

"Oh, there was a mirror?"

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _

"No, just a picture of some certain Superboy!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Robin finally made them both shut their mouths, if only for a few seconds, while his not so subtle interjection traveled through the woods. And, in those scarce seconds, he would have sworn he heard the sound of tiny feet cracking over dead leaves...

"Don't you dare shh'ng me!"

Robin finally lost his patience.

"Would you please pay a little atention before the alien scapes? You are the one with the superhearing, for crying out loud!"

Yeah. It was not a really bright thing to do, brawl your plan like that in front of a alleged invisible threat.

That time the ray hit him, making him sprawl on the dry leaves and sticks.

Superboy was right. It tickled.

He did not have much time reflecting about its meaning. Howling like drunk hooligans, Superboy and Impulse jumped to the spot where the ray had come from.

There was a thud, a pang and a crash... and then something began to screech to loudly that Robin thought his lenses were going to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

III.-

Superboy raised his arm and there, now visible, now invisible, writhed and fighted a little green something, claded in purple as in the cartoons, as it should be. Bart had always known that television would never let him down.

The thing had finally stopped its shrieking, but its tiny feet moved frantically in the air, its xray-laser-thingie laying at their feet.

"Let him be, Superboy" Said Robin, standing up and picking the gun.

"So he can become invisible again? No way! This little green monkey is coming with us!"

"Yes, he is, but there is no need to bully a little kid, is there?"

"LIttle Kid?" The Super raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

He got closer to the alien, who reacted sobbing and crying again and, when SB got close enough, kicked him in the nose.

"Why you little...!" Superboy threatened the alien, raising an arm.

"Will you let it... him.. her... You are scaring the poor thing!" Robin put his hands on his hips and Bart thoguht he and Max could be twins separated at birth.

"How do you know it's a little kid?"

"His ray is not real. It just.. tickles. And, besides... look at the kid. It's terrified!"

Rob was right, of course. That was the cool thing of bringing him around. You were always right by extension.

The alien was trembling and sobbing and repeating a word once and again.

"I bet he is calling his mum" Said Superboy, raising the alien even higher.

"Sure. Let's hope she doesn't show, though" was Rob's reply as he, gently but firmly, took the little kid from Superboy's grip.

"I could beat her" said the super, not very convinced.

Robin just ignored him. He put the terrified alien in th ground and, with the best of his smiles, gave it its gun back.

"Are you ok?"

The alien looked at him, looked at his gun and the looked at Superboy.

He clung to Rob's cape.

"Now he prefers you?"

"It's an inteligent life form. And we still don't know if it's a HE"

Superboy grunted, crossing his arms and mumbling somethign under his breath. Bart just got closer to the kid and smile, his biggest, sweetest smile.

"He is cute. Can we keep him?"

"It's not a pet, Bart. We cannot keep it. I'm sure someone is looking for the poor thnig. And we don't know if it's a HIM!"

"What if his family is dead?"

Robin sighed, taking the little hand and smiling again. He crouched.

"Now, you'll come with us until we find your mummy, ok? Can you understand?"

The little alien nodded, not very convincingly.

"I think he doesn't understand a word", was Bart's opinion.

"We'll see" Rob stood up, the little green kid clutching tighly his hand. "Superboy, take the sapaceship to the cave, will you? And you, Bart, go and fetch... Go and fetch Starfire. Perhaps she can help."

"Oh, yes!" Superboy ran to the spaceship, suddenly all eager to help.

"An you?" Asked Bart.

"I'll drive the supercycle home".


End file.
